Beginning the Quadruple Wedding/Finally got married/Here Beside Me/Ending
Here is how the quadruple wedding begins in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. Happily on that day, Mushu was looking forward to the quadruple wedding. Mushu: Man, this is gonna be very good. I'm so happy for Mulan, I just hope I'd keep my pedestal. Cri-Kee: (chirps happily and give a gentle punch) Mushu: Thank you, Cri-Kee. I did do good, didn't l? Mickey Mouse: What are you doing, Shang? Li Shang: Watch and see, Mickey. (placing his father's ancestor tomb) Mushu: Shang has combined the family temples. The First Ancestor Fa: (sighed) A deal's a deal, Mushu, you get to keep your pedestal as much as you please. Mushu: Oh, yeah. I'm back, Baby. I am back. Yes. (noticed Shang with Mickey and his friends) Oops. Li Shang: So, this is the famous Mushu? Somehow, I pictured you bigger. Goofy: (chuckles) We thought the same thing, Shang. (chuckles) Mushu: Say what? You guys told him about me? Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) It's alright, Mushu, Mulan and I told Shang everything about you. Mushu: Everything? Li Shang: That's right, (bowing) Oh Family Guardian. (winks) Mushu: You too, Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket: We told Mulan you needed to keep your pedestal as family guardian, Mushu, she didn't have to keep you a secret anymore. It's perfectly safe now. Mushu: I'm just glad to get back my pedestal thanks to you guys. Gyro Gearloose: Everyone's ready for you now, Shang. Li Shang: Thank you, Gyro. At last, Friar Tuck was given the honor of wedding Mulan, Shang, Yao, Mei, Ling, Ting-Ting, Chien Po, and Su. Friar Tuck: Do you, Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po take Fa Mulan, Princess Mei, Princess Ting-Ting, and Princess Su as your wives to have and to hold through sickness and in health for as long as either of you shall live until the end of your time? Do any of you part? Li Shang: I do take Fa Mulan with all my heart as my wife. Yao: As I take Princess Mei as mine. Ling: As I take Princess Ting-Ting as mine. Chien Po: And as I take Princess Su as mine. Friar Tuck: And do you, Mulan, Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su take Li Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po with all your hearts as your husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health for as long as either of you shall live until the end of your time? Do any of you part? Fa Mulan: I do take Li Shang with all my heart as my husband. Mei: As I take Yao as mine. Ting-Ting: As I take Ling as mine. Su: And as I take Chien Po as mine. Friar Tuck: I pronounce these couples, Husbands and Wives. Yao: Honey pie! At last, the four couples kissed as the crowd cheered. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Mission complete! Mushu: (wipes the tears) My little baby just got married! Fa Mulan: (stroking Mushu's head) Thank you, Mushu, for everything. (kissed his head) Launchpad McQuack: (sobbing) This is so beautiful! (blows on the hanky) Lord Chin: (as Prince Jeeki passed his fingertrap to him and giggles whiles plays with it) Then, the movie ends with the four couples saying their goodbyes to Mickey Mouse and his friends as they begin their honeymoon separately. I'll show you wealth you've never seen; The sun and moon and shadows, The rainbow's arch, The mountain stream, The sunless clouds And the winter's dream. I'll play you sounds you've never heard; The waterfall, The river, The thunder of the hummingbird, The whisper of the snow. What if you never know how much you cared 'till you are parted by a stormy sea? How could I let you go? How could I bear my life without you here with me? The world's a door that's open wide Because you're here beside me And with the moon and sun to guide me. Now my heart Can fly, Now our hearts can be freeeeeeeeeeee The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225